everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gracie Goose
This page is owned by the user, RoybelGirl. Please do not edit, vandalize or modify anything without her permission unless you are an admin! Thank you for your cooperation! "I'm so torn- I love my destiney's happily ever after, but my friend will suffer a horrible death! Is it right for me to feel this way?" ~ Gracie Goose Gracie Goose is a 2015 all-around character. She is the daughter of the princess from the story "The Goose Girl". Read her diary here. Portrayers I think Erin Fitzgerald would be a good choice- I picture Gracie's voice somewhere between C. A. Cupid and Raven Queen, although more like Cupid, both whom Erin voice. Character Personality Gracie is a sweet, gentle, humble girl who loves horses. She also has a soft spot for geese. Gracie always does the work herself- having a fear of servants betraying her as her mothers maid did. Appearance Gracie is a pretty girl with fair peach skin and freckles, and light gray eyes. Unlike her mother, who has hair like shining gold, Gracie's hair is silver in color with darker gray and magenta streaks. She wears her hair half up, half down with bangs swept to the side. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Goose Girl Relationships Family Gracie is the daughter of the princess from "The Goose Girl" and her prince. Gracie enjoys riding horseback with her mother. She also has a little four-year-old sister named Marigold. Friends Gracie enjoys hanging out with Fay Fairer, and she has been teaching her how to ride horseback. Gracie is also very close with with Maiden Falsebride, daughter of the maid who made Gracie's mother her servant and tried to steal her prince. Gracie is currently torn between being a Royal or Rebel, feeling a sence of duty to her story, but she does not wish for Maiden to die the awful death destined says she must. Lately, Gracie has enjoyed spending time with Sophie Schwan, as they share quiet, humble personalities. Pet Gracie has an enchanted horse that can talk named Fair Mane that she loves dearly. He is creamy white in color with ginger colored speckles and a snow white mane. He will be the next Falada in her story. Romance Gracie never had much interest in romance ever since her childhood, knowing that destined would take care of it. She has a small crush on Daring Charming, but she pushes these feelings away, uninterested in crushing on "some vain popular boy." Outfits Basic Gracie wears a white peasant blouse with ribbons on the shoulders and the top button. Her magenta and gray shirt is decorated with horseshoe and feather graffics. She always wears white jeans and boots, in case she ever wants to ride Fair Mane. Her head is adorned with a small tiara and she carries a magenta colored purse with her. Her acceseries include a pearl necklace, feather earrings, a ribbon bracelet and a jewel ring. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest When getting fairest Gracie does her hair in a high ponytail. Her bangs are longer and more of of place. She wears a pastel pink two layer nightgown that reaches the top of her knees. The ends are trimmed in magenta colored lace. She has a magenta colored bathrobe with gray feather designs. Her slippers are grey are gray with a magenta ribbon. Her accessories include a pink and magenta cloth headband and a horseshoe necklace. She also has earbuds plugged into her MirrorPhone so she can listen to music. Thronecoming TBA Sugar Coated TBA Mirror Beach TBA Gallery Gracie Goose.jpeg GracieGoose.jpeg GracieGoosegettingfairest.jpeg|Gracie Goose's Getting Fairest Outfit! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:The Goose Girl Category:From Grimm's Tales